


The Fascination of Muggle Tattoos

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie's tattoos are there to generate interest. They lead under his clothes as an excuse to get his kit off at any opportunity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	The Fascination of Muggle Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta. Lightofdaye, I hope you like what I did with your prompt!

"What are those?"

Charlie blinked his eyes open. The warmth and familiar crackling sound of the bonfire had lulled him into a comfortable doze. Stretching his arms up above his head, he slowly glanced around.

"Beer bottles?"

When a deep sigh was the only response he received, he grinned. Craning his head back, he managed to catch a glimpse of Draco sitting on one of the logs a few steps from him. Shaking his head, Draco stood to move closer.

"Thank you for that special insight into how you became such a pathetic drunk, Weasley–"

"Oi!"

"–but I was actually not asking about the bottles."

"I'm _not_ a drunk, Malfoy."

"But you _are_ pathetic?"

The grin Draco shot him as he settled down on the log next to Charlie had him rolling his eyes. This friendship he had formed with Draco had been hard-won. When Draco had first arrived at the sanctuary two years after the end of the war, Charlie had been dubious. What could a _Malfoy_ of all people have to offer a dragon sanctuary? Especially one hidden away in the mountains of Romania? But Draco had proven himself over and over again, learning faster than Charlie would have given him credit for. Placing a foot on the log in front of him, Charlie shoved himself up into a proper sitting position.

"Is there a reason you're bothering me?"

"Hard of hearing as well, huh?" Draco laughed as Charlie aimed a light punch at his arm. "You heard me the first time. What are _those_?"

This time, Draco nodded towards Charlie. Warmth flooded him as he realised that Draco was asking about the tattoos on his left arm. Charlie had many tattoos – most of them hidden beneath his clothing – but these particular ones were placed rather strategically. They were vague enough that you couldn't tell their shape from a glance at his arm, but distinctive enough that they could easily be mistaken for something familiar. They had led to some rather memorable conversations over the years, as well as some encounters that Charlie remembered fondly. Smiling, Charlie held the arm out and waggled his fingers.

"These? They're called _tattoos_." Grinning, Charlie dodged the fist that swung his way at his sarcasm. "I went into a parlour, told them what I wanted, then paid someone to do them."

Draco let out another deep sigh. "Are you finished?"

"Depends." Charlie could see Draco bracing himself for whatever was coming. It caused him to chuckle. "Do you need a more detailed explanation, or is that–"

He broke off with a shout of laughter when Draco shoved him. Shifting on the log, he moved just out of Draco's reach.

"You're an arse."

"Come on, Malfoy. Why are you asking about my tattoos? You knew I had them."

Was that a faint blush on Draco's cheeks, or was it just the heat from the fire? Charlie blinked, trying to decipher the look to Draco's eyes, but it was covered quickly. Giving a one-shouldered shrug – a gesture Charlie took full credit for teaching him – Draco turned to stare into the fire.

"I was just curious."

The flickering flames cast deep shadows over Draco's face, bringing out the pointedness of his features. Charlie sat and watched him for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"Did you actually want to see them?"

For Charlie, it was a loaded question. He had gotten the tattoos for a very specific reason, one that he had never thought to apply to Draco before. The vagueness of their shape and their position hidden just beneath the sleeve of his shirt brought interest from many different types of people; people Charlie had usually ended up in bed with. Draco, however… Charlie let out a breath as a shiver ran the length of his spine. Licking his lips, he made the decision to allow Draco's actions to guide him.

"The only tattoos I have ever seen up close have been…"

Charlie could have kicked himself as Draco trailed off, still staring into the fire. Giving himself a mental shake, he moved closer.

"So, you've never seen a Muggle tattoo?"

Draco's head whipped towards Charlie, causing him to grin. "They're Muggle? But – how?"

Charlie's grin widened. "C'mere and I'll show you."

Charlie had to turn sideways on the log so Draco could get a proper view without having to kneel in the dirt before him. Not that that would be a _bad_ thing, his mind supplied just as Draco reached for his arm. Biting his tongue, he determinedly shoved the thought from his mind.

"They're done with needles and ink."

This particular tattoo – an ankh surrounded by flames – started just above Charlie's elbow. Red and black with a hint of orange in the highlights, it showed only the beginning of the flames, and the very bottom of the ankh symbol, meaning most of it was hidden by the short sleeve of his t-shirt. He smiled when Draco frowned.

"What _is_ it?"

Reaching out, he met Charlie's eyes with a raised eyebrow before touching Charlie's sleeve. Charlie nodded, moving to straddle the log so Draco had easier access.

"It's an ankh. I got it in Egypt when I went to visit Bill one time just after school."

The touch of Draco's fingers to his skin sent heat through him, which he promptly tried to ignore. Draco pushed the sleeve up slowly, revealing the flames and the rest of the symbol. He didn't seem to be truly paying attention to the tattoo, however.

"Isn't that dangerous to have on your skin?"

It was then that Charlie realised that the reason Draco had been going so slowly was because he was avoiding touching the symbol itself. He smiled.

"There's no power behind Muggle tattoos. Look." Draco's eyes widened when Charlie brushed his fingers over the symbol. "Nothing. No curse, no magic. It's just an ancient symbol to them."

"Just…? But that's–" Frowning, Draco tentatively reached out to trace his fingers over the outside of the symbol. "It doesn't move. It's just… there."

Grinning, Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Muggles get them all the time. I've got others as well. They're just decoration, really. Something to look at."

Draco's fingers traced over the edge of the ankh several times while he just sat there, staring at it. Charlie took the time to study his face, a small smile curving his lips. His chest tightened when Draco glanced up to meet his eyes.

"Others?"

"Huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You said you had others. Where?"

"Oh. Right." Charlie shook his head, mentally cursing himself. Pulling his hair aside, he ducked his head, using the hair to block Draco's view of his face. "You've seen the top of this one, right? The spikes of the sun?"

Draco moved, and Charlie felt the log shift as he took a seat behind him. A shiver ran through him, but he again tried to ignore it. Grasping the hem of his shirt, he pulled it down, exposing part of the tattoo.

"Spikes? The sun isn't spiky, Charlie."

The scepticism to Draco's voice had Charlie smiling again. "No, but that is the easiest way of depicting it. See?" Pulling the shirt, he yanked it down, pressing the collar against his throat. "That's the sun, and the rest of the planets are below it, in order, down my spine."

Again, he felt Draco's fingers brushing lightly against the edge of the tattoo. Taking a deep breath, Charlie's mind went directly to a place that had him briefly closing his eyes as Draco's breath ghosted over his skin. The light pressure of Draco's fingers ran down what Charlie knew he could see of the sun, then stopped.

"Can I see the rest of it?"

Anticipation buzzed through Charlie's stomach. Releasing his hair, he allowed it to swing back over his face again.

"Sure, just–"

He cut himself off when he felt the hem of his t-shirt being lifted. A combination of the warmth from the bonfire and the cooler air washed over him, and he told himself that that was the cause of the goosebumps that rose on his chest. Straightening his posture, he grabbed the shirt and yanked it off over his head. Gathering his hair, he pulled it over his shoulder so he could glance back, trying to see Draco's expression.

"Well?"

A single fingertip traced down Charlie's spine. It followed the planets down towards the small of his back, occasionally pausing to run along the outline of one of them. When Draco reached Pluto – Charlie had refused to leave it out, despite the tattoo artist telling him it wasn't usually included – he leant in.

"Beautiful."

The whispered word sent a shiver through Charlie that he was certain Draco had felt. "You like them?"

Draco hummed. The low sound had the same effect on Charlie as if Draco's lips had been pressed against his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Where are the magical ones?"

Draco didn't seem to be backing off. In fact, if anything, he was encouraging Charlie to strip off, it seemed. Since he couldn't see Draco's face, however, Charlie couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking. Once again, though, he allowed Draco's choices to guide him.

"Down lower." Shifting his weight to the left, Charlie hooked a finger in a beltloop of his jeans, pulling the material down a bit over his hip. "He's a bit shy sometimes."

"'He'? What do you–"

The question was cut off as purple flames burst up over Charlie's hip. The skin tingled where they touched, as though the magic imbued into the tattoo was trying to actually cause a burn. He smiled.

"Yeah, _he_."

Charlie's jeans or work trousers usually covered this tattoo. It was only the people who saw him naked who ever got a full look at it but, by that time, they were usually pretty distracted.

"A dragon." The log shifted again as Draco moved closer, his fingers hovering in the air above Charlie's hip. " _This_ is more what I expected from you."

"That predictable, am I?" Smiling, Charlie pushed the waistband of his jeans down further, exposing more skin. "He prefers to hide on my legs usually. It's darker there."

"Why 'he'?"

Draco leant closer, his fingers still hovering over the position the flames had been. Unable to help it, Charlie's smile turned to more of a leer as he glanced over his shoulder to meet Draco's eyes.

"Only men get in my pants, Malfoy."

Charlie nearly lost his balance as Draco lunged. Their lips connected in a harsh kiss, Draco's tongue pressing against Charlie's lips. A tingle ran across Charlie's stomach, telling him that the dragon tattoo had set off more flames, this time a little more enthusiastically. It was followed by the pressure of Draco's fingers trailing down over his skin. Leaning back, Charlie deliberately exposed more of his stomach, allowing Draco easier access. He let out a disappointed sound when Draco pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Draco?"

"Show me."

Charlie blinked in confusion. Leaning back against Draco's chest and panting as lust flooded through him, he had little brainpower to spare for riddles.

"Huh?"

"The tattoo. The dragon. I want to see it." The tips of Draco's fingers dipped into the waistband of Charlie's jeans. He let out a deep chuckle as more purple flames shot up over Charlie's stomach. "He likes me."

Putting a little pressure on the waistband, Draco managed to slip his fingers further beneath it. Charlie's eyes slid closed as Draco began to trace a pattern over the skin that connected his hip and thigh.

"He'll like you a _lot_ more if you keep going."

Hot breath brushed over Charlie's ear as Draco leant closer. "That's the plan."

Charlie's fingers felt heavy and clumsy as he fumbled with his belt. Draco didn't help by continuing the pressure on his hip, sending jolts straight through him. By the time Charlie got his belt and fly undone, his head was swimming with lust.

"Draco…"

Draco's hand – free now that Charlie's jeans were undone – slid over the satin of his boxers, drawing a gasp from him. Arching his back earned him another deep chuckle.

"Strip, Charlie. I want to see."

This time, Draco helped. Hooking his thumbs into Charlie's waistband, he yanked the jeans and boxers down as Charlie raised his hips. The movement unsettled Charlie from the log, and Draco followed as he moved to a more comfortable position on the packed dirt.

"Oh, he's…"

Draco's warmth left Charlie's back, leaving him feeling slightly chilled, despite the bonfire. Another tingle of flame, this time along his calf, told Charlie the dragon had moved down his right leg. Draco followed, trailing light touches along Charlie's skin.

"He's beautiful."

The dragon was not one that existed in real life. Stretching the length of Charlie's leg, he was designed using various shades of blue. Starting from the tip of the tail, each colour faded into the next, lightening as they went up to the incredibly pale snout. Charlie smiled as the dragon curled around his calf, shooting off another jet of flame towards his thigh.

Draco's fingers traced along the spine of the dragon, only stopping to remove Charlies' boots and jeans. The touch sent jolts straight through Charlie, but he held still, allowing Draco to explore. Leaning back on his elbows, he watched the fire reflecting in Draco's eyes as he ran his fingers all over the dragon. It slithered along Charlie's leg, occasionally shooting flames upwards. It drew Draco further and further up Charlie's body, once more leaving goosebumps in its wake. When Draco's fingers traced lightly over the inside of his thigh, Charlie let out a soft moan.

"Draco…"

There was no verbal response. Draco didn't even pause in his movement, his fingers continuing their light touches to Charlie's skin as he slid higher. Pressing Charlie back into the dirt, he claimed his lips in another brief kiss.

"You're beautiful, Charlie."

Charlie could only draw Draco back in for another kiss. Tangling one hand in Draco's hair, he held him close as he slid his tongue between his lips. Draco's hands continued to explore Charlie's body, pinching and caressing various places, clearly testing to see which touch got the best reaction. When Charlie moaned and arched into him at a light caress down his flank, Draco laughed into the kiss.

"That's it, Charlie. I'm going to leave my own mark on you."

Charlie bucked and swore as Draco's sharp teeth closed around one of his nipples. Draco's hand left him, but Charlie was too focussed on the nipping and sucking of his nipple to wonder why. Something clinked and Draco shifted his position. When the hand returned, it was slick with lubricant and trailing along the underside of Charlie's hard cock.

"Mmm, Draco, I–"

"Shh, Charlie. I've got you."

Charlie felt Draco lower himself, the pressure of another body on his own sending his mind spinning. His hand tangled in Draco's hair – sweaty and sticking up in all kinds of directions – and pulled him back down into a deep kiss. Charlie was just beginning to miss Draco's hand when pleasure jolted through him, red-hot and piercing. Draco's slick hand was encircling not only Charlie's cock, but his own. The two slid together as Draco rocked his hips and tightened his grip. Breaking the kiss, Draco pulled back.

"Wanted to fuck you for a long time now, Charlie."

Charlie moaned. His knees bent automatically, spreading his legs and causing Draco to chuckle.

"Next time, I promise." Leaning in, Draco rested their foreheads together. "Couldn't wait this time. You were so hot. And willing. And…"

Draco cut himself off as Charlie bucked up into his hand. The slide of skin against skin had Charlie gasping for air. His free hand came up to grab a handful of Draco's shirt, holding him securely above him.

"Dra-co, I – I–"

Pleasure rushed through Charlie's body, curling his toes and tightening his stomach muscles. Draco's hand quickened. Murmuring soft words – Charlie couldn't work out what they were – Draco curved his fingers up and over the head of Charlie's cock.

"Come, Charlie. Come for me."

A heated tingle from the dragon tattoo over Charlie's thigh was all he needed. Biting down on his bottom lip, he let out deep moan. His release shot up and over both Draco's hand and their stomachs.

"Charlie…"

Draco's hand faltered. He gave up the grip, landing on Charlie with a groan. Thrusting against Charlie's hip, he let out a small, desperate sound.

"Please…"

With his mind still spinning, there wasn't much Charlie could do beyond bucking up into the touch. It must have helped, however, as Draco froze, his mouth open, but no sound escaping. Wet heat spread over Charlie's hip and stomach as Draco came, then collapsed down onto him properly. Reaching up, Charlie automatically began to stroke down Draco's back in a gesture of comfort as they both came down.

"You should get another."

Draco's voice was rough, and sounded far away. Charlie smiled. His head was still off in the clouds, but his body definitely appreciated the sound of Draco's voice, sending a shiver through him.

"Another tattoo?"

Draco hummed. "Or maybe I could. A Snitch you could chase all over me."

The chuckle Charlie gave in response sounded tired. Blinking his eyes open, he took in the rumpled look of Draco's clothing and the mess his hair was in. As much as he appreciated the look on him, there was something definitely wrong there.

"You're still completely dressed."

He tried to put as much accusation to his tone as possible, but knew he had probably failed. Draco's responding laugh vibrated through Charlie's chest.

"Maybe you and your dragon could do something about that?"

"Mmm, yes. I'm sure he would be _up to_ it."

Shaking his head, Draco laughed. "You cheesy bastard."

Joining in with Draco's laughter, Charlie felt warmth spreading slowly through him. Stretching his arms above his head, he stifled a yawn.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to shower and sleep."

"Tomorrow?" Draco raised his head to meet Charlie's eyes. "That a promise?"

Taking in the sight of Draco's bitten and kiss bruised lips, Charlie knew that there was no chance he could turn him down. Nodding, he smiled. He allowed Draco to pull him to his feet, then cast a quick cleansing charm. Gathering his clothing, they doused the bonfire and made their way back down towards Charlie's cabin. The dragon tattoo gave a satisfied-looking huff of smoke as they said goodnight, sending a jolt of warmth through Charlie's chest.


End file.
